This invention relates to trays and more particularly to two trays usable separately and combined into a single tray and stand combination.
Trays are used extensively for easily transporting foods thereon and serving them. These trays generally are simply flat receptacles on which the articles to be served are carried. Napkins and silverware are generally placed on the tray along with the articles to be served therefrom. In the event that the food to be served is ice cream cones they cannot be carried on a conventional tray.